


Splendor in the Grass

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave chased her, liked that she played hard to get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splendor in the Grass

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the alphabet meme and [](http://took-skye.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://took-skye.livejournal.com/)**took_skye** ’s prompt of **W is for water**.

Erin turned over, curled up, and then opened her eyes. She was alone in bed; alone in the bedroom. Mudgie wasn’t even there so Erin got worried. Where had David gone? The sun was barely up over the horizon. It was strange that she hadn't heard a sound as she slept.

Slipping out of bed, Erin covered up with Dave’s bathrobe. That’s when she heard Mudgie’s happy bark. She went to the window and looked out just as the dog jumped into the manmade pond on the property. Dave laughed as he waded in the water for a while before doing a backstroke. Mudgie wanted to splash and be playful but they managed to coexist in the small space.

Erin smiled, walking away from the window and out of the bedroom. After planning and canceling it twice, Dave finally took Erin away for a week to his cabin in the woods. There was no one around for miles…the silence was unsettling in the beginning. Now it was comforting to hear nothing but nature and the sound of her breathing. At night it felt as if she and Dave were the only people on Earth. Erin never thought seclusion would be so awesome.

“Good morning.” Dave waved as she walked across the dewy grass to where he was swimming. “You should come in; it’s a little cold but it gets the heart pumping.”

“I'm not wearing a suit.” She replied smiling.

“That’s alright, baby, neither am I. C'mere, I’ll keep you warm.”

“You could’ve done that in bed. I hated waking up alone.”

“I'm sorry about that.” Dave said. “This is just part of my ritual when I'm here.”

“Is the water very dirty?”

“Just come in here, Erin Strauss. Don’t make me come and get you.”

“You better not even try.” Erin dropped her robe to reveal her naked body. She couldn’t believe she did that.

“Damn, you’re a beautiful woman.” he smiled. “Jump right in…that’s the best way to do it.”

Erin closed her eyes for a moment and then jumped in. The water wasn’t freezing but it wasn’t warm either. She shivered but smiled when Dave swam over, wrapping his arms around her.

“Hey baby.” He kissed her nose.

“Hi there.” Erin slipped her arms around his neck. “So this is your morning ritual?”

“Not every morning but it is a good way to get the blood pumping.”

She laughed, wrapping her legs around him as Dave floated around. Mudgie splashed some more and barked a few times.

“I've never skinny dipped before.” Erin said.

“I'm glad I get to be your first.”

“And my last.” She murmured before he kissed her.

Erin broke away from the kiss and swam on her own. Dave chased her, liked that she played hard to get. Chasing her was probably an even better way to get his blood pumping. It surely got his heart racing.

When he finally caught her, Dave kissed her breathless and carried her out of the water. When they lay in the wet grass, the sun was just rising and it danced across Erin’s golden hair. Dave leaned to kiss her collarbone and then her throat. The way she sighed drove him crazy.

“You’ve got me naked outside in broad daylight.” She said.

“Don’t worry baby, no one is around for miles. If the satellite that surely hovers above us catches this, only my pasty ass will end up on Google maps.”

Erin laughed, running her fingers through his hair. Then she stretched her arms lazily over her head. Dave held her by her wrists.

“You gonna let me make love to you?” he whispered in her ear before rolling the lobe between his lips.

“Mmm, yeah, I think I am. Oh my God, David, we’re outside.”

“Shh baby,” he used his free hand to spread her thighs. When he stroked her wet skin, Erin moaned. “Damn, you're sexy when you bite your lip.”

“Keep touching me that way and I’ll keep doing it. Are you sure no one will see.”

“No one’s here but you and I. Well, Mudgie…”

“He watches all the time.” Erin replied laughing. She squirmed when Dave teased her with his fingers. “Your dog is a voyeur.”

“Nah, he just knows a beautiful woman when he sees one. He did learn from the master.”

Dave wanted to stop talking. He wanted her; wanted to possess her. It was surprising, pleasantly, that Erin was going to let this happen out in the open. As much as he wanted to take his time, make it last, Dave also wanted to get it in before she changed her mind.

“Make love to me, David.” She kissed him. “Take your time and...mmm.”

The woman, his woman, had spoken, and Dave would give her what they both wanted. He’d had the cabin for over a decade, never thought there were new memories to be made there. She was actually the first woman he’d asked to stay with him. And as she called his name, arched her back, and her body blossomed all around his, Dave hoped she’d be the last.

***

  



End file.
